A Friendship Charm Gone Wrong
by Gemzstone
Summary: The nations decide to do a frienship charm as a farewell gift for Italy as his brother will be taking over his postion for awhile. However something goes wrong and they all end up in an haunted school fighting for their lives. Can America save the people he cares about or submit to the darkening? Some Grita, slight FrUk and of course USUK. Based on a PSP game Corpse Party.


**Hanging Love**

Ok so I've noticed not many people have read this chapter of Hanging Love, one of my other Fanfic's and favourite so I thought I would give people a taster of the story, so yeah I'm kinda promoting this. I hope you enjoy this and please check out my other stories.

So yeah it has some icky content in it, character death and is disturbing in some places. Not suitable for under 16's but I doubt that will stop you. So just so you know WARNING

**Flying Mint Bunny**- Gemzstone does not own Hetalia or make profit from this story, it is just for your entertainment so please enjoy XD Oh and I don't own Corpse party

America/Britain fanfic. Has boyxboy content, fluff, tragedy, horror, character death and so much more. (and a lot of out of characterness.)

**So we go back to the very beginning. How they first ended up in this haunted school! I originally wasn't going to do this but stuff happens. It mainly follows the story line of Corpse Party (PSP game) however half way through I put my own stamp on it and add some big twists and turns towards the end which you might like (Its one of my favourite parts you will know when everything goes wrong). Sad Face But I have talked long enough so lets begin!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-**

"**It was a rainy evening after school, just rike this one… Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher rost his footing. He tumbled, and he fell…and he regrettably died. Most of you have heard the stories, correct? But before the conference building was built here, there used to be a school on this property…..It was called Hetalia Host Elementary. Such a regrettable thing to happen…The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child. However one thing led to another after the incident… and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over the loss of his precious child that on the day of its closure… he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes."**

***gasp***

All the nations sat around a lonely candle casting flickering shadows around the room, they all sit in complete silence and give each other a nervous glance. Japan gives an uncharacteristic smirk knowing he has all the nation's attention and starts to talk in a hushed tone.

"**People believed Hetalia Host was cursed. This was just the latest of many deaths that occurred there. That's why it was torn down… However, they say the teacher who fell down the stairs, still has no idea he's dead, even to this day… And on rainy evenings like this, long after conferences come to an end… some claim he roams these darkened hallways… n….In fact, it's almost time to do his round. Just after seven o'clock. That's when he appears, always accompanied with a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building as dark as night. 'Knock knock,' you'll hear from blackness… followed by the sound of the door sssslowly ssssliding open… As his pale white face cuts through the stillness his soft voice always echoes the same question: e? And then…"**

***BOOM***

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning, disturbing the stillness as everyone jumps (_or screams_). Then the power cuts out surrounding the nations in complete darkness minus the candle Japan was holding.

"**Yaaaaaaaaaaaargh"** from complete shock America falls on his backside, causing everyone else to jump in fear.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Geeeeeerrrrrrmmmmmaaaaannnnyyyy don't let the scary teacher get me!"** Italy wails as he launches himself onto Germany trembling with fear, refusing to let go.

"**eeeeaaAAAAAGH"** The Frenchman screeches as he grabs hold of the shocked Brit next to him, causing the poor Brit to shriek yet again, as he tries to push him off.

While everyone else panics, Russia just stands there with that creepy smile on his face unmoved by present event, enjoying his comrade's reactions.

"**Kol Kol Kol"**

"**No way dude…it's a b-blackout!"**

England finally shoves the annoying Frenchman off of him, by giving a good kick to the shin. And stomps his way over to the American and whacks him upside the head.

"**America you git! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!"** America rubs the back of his head in discomfort as he turns and looks up to the annoyed Britt giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"**Buuuut, it was scaaary man!"**

"**I don't rike this…. This shouldn't be happening…"** Japan nervously looks round clearly worried.

"**Fu Fu Fu! Not bad Japan, You had me going there for a minute, now come one with mother Russia, da"** Russia smiles and tilts his head to the side while a creepy purple aura seeps from him.

Japan and everyone else take a step back from the terrifying Russian.

"**Harigato, but no, I'm quite alright as I am. However it wasn't me! I've been standing right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!" **

***sh-clack***

***tac***

***tac***

***tac***

Everyone's attention turns to the door.

"**Ve, does…. anyone else hear that?!"** Italy turns to Germany for confirmation.

"**Ja, sounds like it's coming from the room down the hall."**

***tac***

***tac***

***tac***

"…**."** Everyone looks at the door in silence, unable to speak a word.

***tac* **

***tac***

The sound of someone walking comes even closer to the room they are in. Japan takes a step back, away from the door in disbelief.

"**No way…"**

"**First the blackout…and now the door… mon dieu you don't think?"**

The trembling American can't take any more of this and laches on to his former mentors waist, a whimper escaping his lips.

"**Gagh! What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you wanker?! Get ahold of yourself!"** A blush creeps on to the flustered Brits face from the close contact. Looking away clearly embarrassed he stutters out.

"…**A-and g-get off of me you git!"**

America realises what he has just done and quickly lets go backing away from the angry blonde.

"**ah ha…ha, um sorry, sorry….you just looked scared so I thought since I was the hero you would need my protection. Ha Ha Ha!"** America laughs sheepishly, a nervous grin on his face as he rubs the back of his neck, a faint red dusting his cheeks.

England went to scold the daft American even more when the footsteps got even closer stopping right outside the room they were in, drawing everyones attention once again to the door. America scrambled to his feet backing away from the door and the Englishman before he does something more stupid.

"**I told you it was a bad idea to stay here late and tell ghost stories!"**

"**It was your bloody idea America!"**

"**Fu fu fu, hey, America, aren't you gonna get the door?"** Russia steps up behind America resting a hand on his shoulder.

"**WHAT?!"** From the sudden contact America jumps and turns round to face the nation in disbelief.

"**You're Hero, da? Seeing everyone tremble in fear. Does it not break heart to see them like that?" **

America glares at the cold nation, not wanting him to have his own way, he spits back.

"**So why don't YOU get the door?!"**

"**Well, it doesn't break MY heart…"** Russia gives a cold smile, making the other feel uncomfortable

America shakes his head falling for the idea that Russia cared

"**That's cold, man"**

Russia leans in and whispers into his ear.

"**And besides this is time to impress England, da."** Russia pulls back with a knowing smile. This pissed off America and falling for Russia's little game he mutters.

"**Fine" **

Giving in, he marches to the door with determination. On mid-march he it brought to a halt as he hears a soft voice from the other side of the door.

"…**Is anyone still here?... , …"**

The door slowly slides open, America is frozen by fear, he wants to run but is too scared. Then another flash of lighting, lights up the room.

"**YAAAAAAAAAGH!"** The lighting seemed to awaken America's senses as he backs away from the door as fast as he can. Tripping over his own feet he falls back and hits his head on the podium.

A figure bursts into the room making everyone jump.

"**Kesesesese. Did we scare you losers?"**

"**Prussia?"** People ask in disbelief.

The lights flick back into life revealing that it was indeed Prussia who just burst into the room. All fear left Japan's face and greets the red eyed nation with a smile on his face. _(OMG Japan actually shows emotion)_

"**Konichiwa Prussia-san!"**

He walks over and bows to Prussia. Prussia pats him on the shoulder giving him praise for a job well done.

"**That was AWESOME! You should see your losers faces, kesesese, absolutely priceless!"**

"**Yes, indeed it was!"**

"**Ho ho hon, we have been had! Non?" **

"**Your timing couldn't have been more perfect, Prussia-san!" **

"**Heh… America…"** Russia slightly pissed off (_but no-one notices as he always has that creepy smile plastered on his face_) decides to bring all the attention back to America who was still sprawled out on the floor.

Italy, finally letting go of Germany's arm, skips over to the fallen nation.

"**Veeeeeeee, I thought Doitsu's (Germany) reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level! America."** Italy says this as he bends over so he is face to face with America.

"**Ja, I have to admit it was pretty impressive."**

"**Kesese my little bro is right! America's always got the best reactions."**

As America finally gets his thoughts back together he slowly sits up rubbing where he hit his head.

"**Hmph. Since when are you into pulling practical jokes Japan?"** America is slightly pissed off that everyone is taking the piss of him and Japan was meant to be his friend as well.

"**Sorry America-san I could not resist. Also it was your idea to tell ghost stories tonight of all nights. Is it not tradition to tell ghost stories and pull pranks on Halloween?"**

"**Well yeah! But…come on dude?! That aint fair"** America mumbles feeling defeated as it was indeed his idea to tell ghost stories.

"**Aint isn't a word America!"**

"**But Britain aren't you pissed off that Japan and Prussia tricked you?"**

Prussia smirks and puts an arm around Japans shoulder, making Japan feel uncomfortable by the contact, which is clearly shown on his face.

"**Oh lighten up, loser, your bumming me out! And besides we weren't the only one's involved. Isn't that right birdie?"**

"**Who?"** Everyone asked in unison.

"**Come on Birdie speak up, what you standing around for."**

Everyone looked closer to where Prussia was talking and suddenly a man hugging a polar bear started to materialise.

"…**H-hello, everybody…"** the man's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"**Aaaaargh! It's the teacher he's come to geeeeeeettttttt meeee!"** America again latches on to England holding on to him for dear life.

"GET OFF ME YOU GIT!"

"**Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Geeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaannnnn ny the teacher is back, don't let him hurt meeee!"** Italy does the exact same as America but clings on to Germany which really he didn't mind.

***Sigh* " America it's me! Your brother!"**

"**Who are you?"** The polar bear looked up into his holders face innocently with pure curiosity.

***Sigh* "I'm Canada!"** He breaths out in frustration to his pet polar bear.

Finally America recognises it's his twin brother. And let's go of bushy eyebrows.

"**Canadia! What are you doing here?!"**

"**I've been here all along!"**

"**Kesese, It seemed birdie wanted pay back for you forgetting about him and left him at McDonalds. So we had him do the voice of the teacher. Wasn't it awesome!"**

"**What?! I did?...I'm sorry bro. I didn't realise."** Feeling guilty he gave him a hug it was his little bro after all. And at the same time he was impressed that his brother was able to get him twice in one night.

"**Eh?! Ugh don't worry about it, just don't do it again."**

"**Sure dude, I promise."**

France leans against a table and faces England.

"**Ho ho hon, Hey Britain… Looks like you've got yourself a rival, no?"**

"**Shut it frog! I don't even known what your blathering about."**

"**Ho ho hon, but I think you do Angleterre."** He then winks at the Englishman pushing his short temper closer to blowing. England is about to show France what for when Germany's voice sounds.

"**Ok everyone I think that is enough fun for one day. It's time we all make our way back to our hotels, as we have a meeting bright and early tomorrow!"**

"**Veee"** Italy's bottom lip starts to tremble as tears sting his eyes.

"**Awww come on West don't be a spoilt sport its only seven o'clock!" **Prussia started to pout.

"**I agree with Prussia! The night is still young, no. And there is still booze we need to drink up. And I wanted to play seven minutes in heaven with mon petit lapin."** France puts an arm around England, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"**I am not YOUR little rabbit, now shove off you cheese surrender monkey! I don't want to be anywhere near you, you perverted bastard."** England shoves France away from him, his face red with anger. France steps back with his hands in a surrender position, winding Britain up is too much fun. He has a devilish smirk on his face already knowing what to say next.

"**Oh come on Angleterre, don't be like that! I could show you a good time. Or would you rather play it with our young American friend over there?"** America blinks confused about what Francy Pants just said, as everyone looks at him. (_he really needs to pay attention more huh_) Britain's face went from red with anger to pale with shock then back to red with embarrassment to a more vibrant shade of red as he starts to shake with anger.

"**THAT'S IT! YOU BLOODY WANKER!"** The next thing you know England has launched himself at France and tries to strangle him. France is trying to get away from the angry Englishman, while America is laughing his head off at the pair fighting.

"…**." **Japan stands there trying to read the mood of their situation and is slightly disappointed that they aren't playing seven minutes of heaven. _(no yaoi for you)_

"**Kol Kol Kol. Everyone should become one with mother Russia, da."** The creepy purple aura seeps from his soul, as he gives his childish _(creepy)_ smile to everyone.

Prussia decides it's the right moment to hit on Canada and does a stretch and resting an arm on Canada's shoulder. Making the poor Canadian blush.

"**Maple!"**

"**Who are you?"** His polar bear asks.

"**He's the awesome Canada! Well he's not as awesome as the great Prussia but still he's on the scale of awesomosity."**

"**Ve, Germany I don't want to go home yet, I'm having too much fun."** The little Italian pouts with tears in his eyes, as he clings to Germany's arm. Unable to resist the brunette Germany unwillingly gives in.

"**Mein Gott **_***sigh* **_**ja, ja if they all stop fighting we can stay"** Italy's eyes open and a smile spreads across his face.

"**Really?!"**

"**Ja"**

"**Oh grazie Germany"** Italy tackles the taller blonde into a hug. At first he is shocked by the smaller ones actions but then relaxes, the corners of his lips slowly upturn into a genuine smile as he puts an arm around the Italian and hugs back.

"**Ho ho hon! And what do we have here"** France was finally able to get away from the crazy Brit with America's help. And saunters over to the two with a smile on his face.

"**Ah the wanders of lamour, isn't it truly beautiful."**

"**Oh shut up frog, no one wants to hear that rubbish from you, country of love or not."**

"**Oh England you hurt me so!" **France pulls a _(overly dramatic)_ pose with a hand on his heart, pretending his harsh words hurt. At this point Germany really had enough of the pointless bickering and breaks away from the Italian.

"**That is enough! We can all stay if you promise to stop fighting otherwise I will add an extra hour to the meeting tomorrow."**

"**Dude that's not fair!"** America pouts. Everyone looks down in shame for their arguing and letting it spoil the fun they were having, apart from Russia he still looked the same _(even though inside he was upset by the thought of leaving his friends so soon)._

"**Sorry Germany"** Everyone says in unison.

"**Ve,…Oooh Germany I know what will cheer everyone up we should have a picture, also I won't be at the meeting tomorrow it will be Romano taking over so it will be ages till I see everyone again. So I want to remember today, cus it was so much fun."**

"**That's right Italy you have to go sort things out in your own country huh, well I will miss you little buddy who's guna be my atmosphere-searching partner now?"** America puts a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"**Si, I don't want to go but I have to."** Italy looked down a tear escaping from his golden eyes.

"**Come on Italy smile."** Germany put his hand on Italy's other shoulder wiping his tear away, making Italy look up, he was able to handle a small smile.

"**Hmm, I agree with little Italy a picture is a wonderful idea."** France

"**Hai, I agree with France-san"** Japan

"**Da I like to have picture taken too."** Russia

"**Why not there's no harm I guess, apart from the bloody frog."** England

"**Kesese I want my awesome picture taken too!"** Prussia

"**Me and Kuma too"** Canada

"**Ja, come on Italy"** Germany

"**Veeee"** Italy

"**Sweet but who's guna take the picture dude?"** America

"**Si, but I want everyone to be in the picture otherwise it's not fair"** Italy looked at everyone hopeing for an answer.

"**Hai, I can use my latest camera it has a countdown feature."**

"**Sweet, go Japan."** America fist pumps into the air, while Italy's face lights up.

Japan goes to set the camera up while everyone gets into position. He makes his way back over to the others once satisfied.

"**Everyone say cheese!"**

"**Kesese"**

"**Hamburgers!"**

"**Scones!"**

"**Ho ho hon"**

"**Kol Kol Kol"**

"**Maple"**

"**Who?"**

"**Paaaaaassssstttttaaaa!"**

Once the picture was taken everyone rushes over minus Germany, Japan and Russia to see the picture.

"**Ahahaha! Gimme, Gimme! I wanna see!"**

"**America be patient you git"**

"**Ho ho hon! Do I look magnifique as always?"**

"**Shut it frog"**

"**Kesese this is just as awesome as me!"**

"**Veee, everyone looks so happy!"**

"**Dude can you send me a copy"**

"**Hai, I will send you all one"**

Once Japan got his camera back, Japan spoke up.

"**If it is alright with you all there is a charm I found on the internet I would like to do!"**

"**A charm?"**

"**Hai, since Italy is leaving us there is a charm called 'Sachiko Ever After.'"**

"**Is it one of your occult things Japan?"** England's attention has already been taken as he's into things like this.

"**Yeah dude what's with the paper doll."** America leans over Japans shoulder.

"**Hai, well sort of. I found it on the internet. If we do it right we will be together forever! Or we'll always be friends, that's the general idea. It is also said to bring luck, I thought it might help with our meetings and also because of Italy-kun leaving. It would be a nice gesture."** Tears return to Italy's eyes from the idea of having such good friends. _(if you could call them that)_

"**Ve, Germany can we do it, pleeeease?"**

"**I don't see why not, it wouldn't hurt I guess, Is everyone okay with this?"** Everyone agrees that they want to do it and all stand around Japan.

"**We all have to stand around the paper Sachiko doll, and in our heads repeat the words 'Sachiko we beg of you'. And say it for every person in the room so that would be…nine, nine times we have to say it. Don't worry if you mess up just make sure you don't stop half way through. But it has to be nine exactly or the charm will not work."**

"**Ten, what about my bear Kumakiko"** Everyone turned in surprise to hear Canada speak out, Canada wasn't used to the attention and buried his face into the bears sort head. Japan is the first to recover from the surprise.

"**Oh, hai, gomenasai, ten times including Kumajiro!"**

"**Yo Japan…ugh what happens if we fail?"** America asks nervously.

"**Yeah it seems kinda sketchy if you ask me!"** Prussia bellows.

"**Failure is not an option, now everyone listen to Japan."** _(oh no Germany has gone into training mode.) _

"**Harigato Germany-san. Now does everyone remember the charm?...'Sachiko , we beg of you' ten times… Ready? Begin!"**

Everyone stands in completely silence focusing on the task at hand and once everyone is done Japan looks at everyone expectantly.

"**Everyone done?"** Everyone confirms.

"**Good now everyone grab hold of the doll, anywhere you can and as tight as you can, don't let go. Then we have to pull it apart until we all have a piece, okay? On the count of three."**

"**Un"**

"**Two"**

"**Tre"**

***rrrriiiiiip***

***Boom***

Another clap of thunder and flash of lighting makes America jump once more as he falls to the floor everyone laughs at the super power and his fear of ghosts.

"**Now everyone make sure to keep your scrap of paper safe."**

"**Like in your wallet Japan?"** Italy puts his pand up in the air waving for attention.

"**Hai like your wallet!"**

"**So this paper has some kind of meaning to it?"** England looks at the paper sceptically.

"**Hai, as long as we all have a piece of Sachiko with us, we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the whole purpose of this charm."**

"**Awesome, right Ita"**

"**Veee, Grazie Japan."** Italy beams to the stoic nation.

"**It like a promise that we will all see each other again."** France mulls out loud.

"**Ja now I belie….."**

Suddenly the room starts to shake as decorations fall off the wall.

"**Don't worry it's just an earthquake, we get these often in my home" **Japan tries to reassure everyone.

Then a light fixture falls from the sealing making everyone scream and scramble out the way.

"**Everyone hurry under the tables"** Germany shouts as he grabs Italy.

The earthquake starts to get more violent, making it hard for everyone to stand out of instinct America grabs for his little brother Canada, not wanting any harm to come to him. France loses his balance while England and Prussia try to help him up.

"**UNDER THE TABLES NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"** Germany tries to pull Italy to safety when there was a large cracking sound making everyone freeze in place.

On the other side of the room holes started to appear in the floor as it crumbles away, panic sets in as slowly the floor starts to tilt, getting steeper with each passing second. The nations back away as far as they can until some of their backs were against the wall. More holes started to appear blocking off there only exit. America starts to slip and pushes his brother to safety. Canada lands in Prussia's arms dazed by what his brother did he turns to see his brother falling.

"**AMERICA"**

As soon as England heard those words he turns to face America shocked from the sight, its like he was seeing it in slow motion as he saw the person he loved fall into the blackening abyss below.

"**ALFRED"**

America screw his eyes shut as soon as he pushed his brother away, his little bros cry of desperation broke his heart.

'_**I'm Sorry Canada! At least I could be the Hero one last time'**_

Happy with his deed he lets the darkness consume him until a desperate voice rings out in his mind. It was Arthurs! His eyes snap open to see England reach for America, the panic on Iggy's face was torture to him, and then it hit him he was going to die, never to see any of them again. And with hope reigniting in his soul he reaches out for England's Hand.

"**ARTHUR!"**

Their hands brushed but it was not enough to grab hold and in that second fear finally spread across America's face. England after seeing that face was ready to jump after him but was pulled back by an annoying frog. He started to struggle but was silenced as a figure runs past him and jumps for America. It was Canada! Everyone was stunned at what he just did, but the most shocked was Alfred he just tried to save his little bro but yet here he is in danger once again. But all he could do was smile, happy to know his baby bro had his back. He outstretched his arms as did Canada and they are wrapped into an embrace. Canada buries his head into Al's shoulder ready for the uncoming ground below…if there is one.

"**Canada why?"** America whispered.

"**Your my brother, I didn't want you to be on your own?"** Came Mathew's soft reply.

"**Idiot!"** America chuckles out.

"**I know!"** A warm smile spreads across the younger of the twos faces preparing for the worst. They hugged each other tighter as they both slipped out of consciousness.

France and England tried to reach for their precious twins but they were already too far down both wanted to cry as they saw there formers charges fall. And then another large crack sounded from beneath them, as the ground gave way England was the first to tumble, France fumbling to try and grab him but soon starts to feel the sensation of falling as well. Joining there charges into the darkness.

Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear was now in a shocked Prussia's arms. Watching his owner fall to his death a whimper left his lips. Prussia held on to him tighter, however the floor was still rapidly crumbling away and soon Prussia started to fall as well and one by one the other nations started to join in there decent into the abyss.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

'**That was how it all started!'**

'**After we fell I woke up in this school, death where ever you turn ghosts of three small children seeking revenge from there murder, kill people who are also trapped here. The murderer himself is even taking innocent lives. They say when you die no matter how you met your end the pain you felt from your final moments will follow you into the afterlife, taking away the supposed peace that comes with death. But from reading the notes of the fallen they all have the same meaning behind it. Death will come to us all, as no one has never escaped Hetalia Host Elementary, does that mean we will be trapped down here forever?'**

'**If I hadn't of suggested we stay behind after the conference and tell those stupid ghost stories we wouldn't be here right now.' **

'**All I wanted was to have a bit of a laugh with everyone, that's all, honest. Now we might not see each other ever again. Man they must hate me for this.'**

'**I lost my baby brother Canada, he's out there all alone without even his polar bear to protect him. France is dead! And I don't know where the others are or even if they are alive.'**

**Japan…**

**Russia…**

**Italy…**

**Germany…**

**Prussia…**

**England…!**

'**I'm sorry!... Haha England must be super mad at me right now?'**

'**I want to go home! I want everything to be how it used to be. Me and Mattie messing around, France and England arguing and those warm embraces England used to give me when I'm scared… I wish I was a colony again!'**

Tears start to spill down Americas face.

'**I need to find England quick he needs me…hell I need him.'**

'**Man why is it so dark?'**

America try's to move but his body feels heavy, all he can see is darkness for miles on end his head hurts and his body is numb but he doesn't know why.

'**What was I even doing before anyway? Man I can't remember.'**

Then images of England flash before him.

**A bucket**

**Noose **

**And strained noises.**

***gasp***

'**That's it! I was looking for England, I found him trying to hang himself and then we were talking about France….and then… that girl…she was the one who sent me to find England, time was running out and then…I collapsed from a burning pain. Right? Right!'**

_***Soon the darkening will take over your body, you will lose all control of your actions, you might even kill the one you love or yourself hehe! Shame really just after you found each other aswell but who will fall victim first? The Hero? Or the eyebrows in distress? Hehe you better hurry and wake up Hero or soon there will be nothing to wake up too heheHEHEHAHAHAHA!***_

'**That voice…it was that girls what does she mean darkening? And eyebrows in distress? Wait does she mean Iggy! Argh I need to wake up who knows what will happen to him, I would never forgive myself.' **

'**But there's just one problem…where am I?'**

'**Maybe I'm dreaming or is it that darkening she mentioned. Oh who cares I need to open my eyes.'**

America tried to move once more but couldn't.

Then he felt a tingling sensation over his body as if…it was shrinking.

'**Wha?! What's going on?'**

America's eyes widen in surprise looking down at himself.

***gasp***

America's voice is different it's higher and more childlike. When he looked down though his eyes widen, he's a little boy again. Once he lifted his head up again he saw he was in a field full of lush green tall grass that seems to go on forever. A light breeze ruffles his hair.

'**It can't be, but that was centuries ago.'**

Oh but it was he was back in the field where he first met England , a very important place from his childhood, he spent hours playing with his mentor in that field. But why is he thinking of it now?

"**America!"**

America flips round to see emerald eyes under two enormous eyebrows and the messiest of blond hair.

'**England!'**

England gives him a loving smile, one he hasn't seen in years and holds out a caring hand.

"**Come on America! Let's go home."**

This made America so happy that without hesitation he runs to England. The closer he got though the England changed. A cold smirk appears on his lips and deep snarl escapes them, his eyes turn to an endless blood red. And soon the image of England fades away leaving a terrifying shadow creature.

'**Iggy?!'**

The creature goes to launch its self at the boy, a scream escapes his lips as America turns and runs, he stops only to see another creature. And another and another.

Black shadows started to surround him getting closer and closer. America was scared he couldn't move what could he do!

'**No this can't be happening, I just found him, I won't lose him now'**

'**What will I do?'**

They take another step closer.

'**Arthur I'm scared what do I do?'**

As they got closer whispers filled the air.

_***Look at him!***_

_***Pathetic***_

_***He calls himself a Hero? Pha more like zero***_

'**shut up'** the terrified boy whispers.

_***aww you trying to act brave, how sweet***_

They were getting even closer, tears sliding down the child's face.

_***weak***_

'**no'** America crotches to the ground hugging his knee's.

_***There was no hope left***_

_***Such a disgusting child***_

_***he couldn't save anybody if he tried***_

_***mm just look at what happened to Francis***_

'**no, Shut up!'**

_***aw are you hurting***_

_***we can make the pain stop if you like***_ one of the creatures said, America's head shoots up.

_***yes we could make you stronger, turn you into the Hero you always craved to be***_

'**Really? How?'** America trembles as he wipes his tears.

_***Join us!***_

_***Yes accept the darkness, it will make you stronger***_

_***Protect the people you love***_

'_**(Iggy)'**_

_***so will you accept***_ a creature in front of him holds out a hand.

'_**(If it will save Iggy then I will do it)'**_

Suddenly there was more another voice, they sound distressed.

"**Get away from me, don't come any closer!"**

'**Arthur!'**

'**He needs my help!'**

_***What will you do Alfred***_

"**Alfred don't it's a trap!" A voice screams through all the whispers**

'**wha'**

"**Alfred your succumbing to the darkening, don't listen! You need to save Angleterre."**

'**France'**

_***don't listen to that man he doesn't know what he is saying***_

"**Qui, it is I, you can beat them Alfred just believe in your love for Arthur, cheesy but lamour is the strongest force in the world, it's the only thing you need."**

Alfred looks up to the sky confused, another voice shatters through the whispers.

"**Come on stay with me! 'you cant die you just cant' We have to get out of here! Just dont die, because...because I …." **His voice gets cut off by the creatures screaming.

'**Arthur?'** the boy whispers

_***JOIN US!***_ Alfred looks down from the sky and faces the creature he hits its hand away and yells.

'**NO! I wont!'**

And with a shriek they all disappeared, and France appeared in front of him.

"**Well done Al"** he puts a hand on the boys head and ruffles his hair.

'**What were they?'**

"**Shadows of darkness they attack you asleep or awake and help the process of the darkening, they caught you in your dream word…that's where we are now"**

'**oh! I see...um France…why did you hang yourself?'** Alfred looks to the ground as the words escaped his lips.

"**ha in a nut shell I succumb to the darkening almost like you did."**

'**oh'**

A light appear behind them, a portal back to the dreaded school. To where Arthur and inevitable death awaits.

"**Go to him Alfred, he needs you"** Francis smiles at him.

'**but you could come with m…' **

"**No it is too late for me, (**_**Alfred gives puppy dog eyes**_**) Now don't look at me like that, look at it this way you have one less rival to win Arthurs love."**

'**What?'**

"**Ha as blind as always. Even though we fight most of the time I still loved him but he is just like you too blind to see that someone loves him. You always had his heart Alfred, even now."**

'**Only as a brother though'** The child pulled an adorable pout while crossing his arms'

"**Oh Alfred"** France shakes his head

"**Tell him how you feel, you might be surprised at the answer."**

'What I don't like him like that!' France gave him a stern look, and sighed in defeat.

***sigh* 'I will!'**

"**Good…oh and tell him it wasn't his fault! And tell Canada I'm sorry."**

Alfred nods showing he understands.

"That's my boy, now go time is running out"

Alfred goes to turn around but then turns and hugs France.

"**Bye Francy Pants! Dare I say it but I'm guna miss ya."** France's features on his face turn into a warm smile.

"**I will miss you too mon petit"** He kiss Alfred on the top of his head and lets go.

Alfred looks up with tears in his eyes.

"**It's ok, Al go"** France wipes away one of the child's tears. Al gives an innocent smile. Turns and runs for the light.

'**Bye Francis'**

"**Au revoir Alfred"**

"**Protect them America I know you will get out!"** He says to no one in particular a breeze of wind blows gentle bows his hair, he looks to the sky.

"**Bye Athur, I will always love you!"**

Then he was gone.

Warm rain drops fall from the sky.

'**There salty? Wait are they tears?'** Alfred holds out his hand, to let the rain collect in his hands a smell of mint and teas invade his nose. Arthur must be crying. This pushed Alfred to run faster to his goal.

'**I'm coming Iggy, just wait for me!'**

As the boy ran, the drops of tears sunk into his skin creating a soft glow of light to surround him, the rain got heavier, making the light get brighter, soon Al started to grow back to his normal form.

The more he heads to the light the brighter it gets until its blinding surrounding everything into pure light, Alfred keeps running till he can't see anymore, then everything comes to a halt as he can't take it no more.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

Arthur holds Alfred close to his body tears falling on the slumbering nations face.

"**Al, please wake up!"**

The pain seemed to have stopped as Alfred was now still, he looked at the slumbering nations face.

'_**he looks so peaceful, I'm kinda jealous.'**_

Arthur looks at his dirty cheeks that still looked soft, his dirty blonde hair. And his lips. A question sprung to his mind. Are they really as soft as they look?

He brushed hair from the boy's face.

'_**One kiss won't hurt right?'**_

He leans in, their faces inches apart, their lips almost touching. Then Sky Blue eyes open to look into the emerald green.

-Hetalia-xXx-Hetalia-

**Dun Dun Dun**

Do they Kiss?

Who knows? Apart from me of course but I'm not going to tell you!

Don't kill me!

But what do you think of my latest chapter? A lot of dialogue I Know but meh, it works. And what do you think of my twists? Canada and America's fall scene. Big Brother France and Alfies scene. They were probably my favourite, but what was yours? Or what didn't you like? Send me feedback I must know.

This is probably my best and favourite thing I've ever written so be nice oh and I didn't mean for there to be some Grita it kind of just happened.

Oh and I'm sorry for how long this chapter is it's like 45 pages long on Word document. Wow, but that's with all the edits for fan fiction so yay.

**If you liked this and want to find out more about France and all that Jazz go read the whole story on my page called Hanging Love. Link below.**

** s/8576038/1/Hanging-Love-USxUK **

Anyway comment, favourite ect oh and please send it to friends I would really appreciate it.

So see yall next time.

**Ciao xx**

**P.s dedicated to my number one fan and best friend Holly. Lova ya. **


End file.
